It's the right thing to do
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: "Even though you never told me, I knew all along". "And?" "Justin, you have to forget me, this is just so wrong."She's said it every day for the past five years. And it has always been the same. "I can't, Alex, I'm sorry. I love you." JALEX. ONE-SHOT.


_**(A/N) Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my previous stories. Sorry if I get the Spanish wrong. I don't know Spanish, I'm using MS word's translate feature. Anyways, enjoy the story! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!) **_

_********_

_**it's the right thing to do : **_es lo que hay que hacer

*********

"**Justin, you have to forget me", Alex pleaded, "This is just so wrong."**

*****

Justin was sitting in the wizard lair trying to fix his mother's favourite vase (which Alex broke again).

"Why did you break this vase Alex?" their father asked angrily.

"I didn't mean it daddy. It was an accident. Please believe me" Alex pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

And Justin's heart melted. "Don't worry daddy, I'll fix it."

And that's how he ended up fixing the vase (While Alex sat quietly and sobbed).

"Where did you learn to fix a vase?" Alex asked, finally breaking the frightening silence between them.

"At a school work shop. Where did you learn to break a vase?" Justin snapped back playfully, trying to get her into an argument and make her feel better.

"Well, I'm a six-year old girl. It comes naturally to me." Alex smiled.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Alex was bored. "Justin, why don't you use magic to fix it?"

"Alex, I'm eight now. Dad said I couldn't use magic unsupervised till I was ten." Justin replied calmly, in his know-it-all big brother voice, and Alex rolled her eyes. "I can't disobey dad. That'll be just so wrong."

******

Justin woke up early in the morning when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen (someone was shouting, and he could just make out two words- Alex, trouble.)

He groaned into his pillow and sighed. Alex got into trouble yet again, and he'd have to fix it yet again. He got up from his bed and walked downstairs. And what he saw caught him totally off-guard.

Alex was sitting on the floor, crying. Her shimmering dark brown hair was a complete mess. Her chocolate brown eyes were red from crying. Her rosy cheeks were tear-stained and black from her mascara. He noticed that she was in last day's clothes. That explained everything.

"We're giving you one last chance Alexandra Margarita Russo." Their mother said sternly, "Tell us the truth, where were you last night?"

Alex hiccupped and looked at her parent's cold eyes. She shuddered.

"She was with me, mom." Justin replied calmly, joining them in the living room.

"With you? What do you mean? She came in through the front door just fifteen minutes back, and you were inside the house in your room!" jerry cried.

"Actually, I used magic to get in my room. Alex couldn't get the spell right." Justin lied.

"And why was she crying?" Theresa asked, obviously not believing Justin.

"We had an argument last night." Justin replied, biting his bottom lip.

"About what?" Theresa asked, but thankfully, Justin didn't have to answer that.

"We'll talk about that later. More importantly, what were you two doing last night?" jerry asked immediately.

That was a big one. Justin needed to think of a perfect lie that his parents would believe.

"I- we-"Justin sighed dramatically, "We were looking for Juliet."

Theresa and jerry were taken aback. "Oh" was all Jerry managed to say.

"I didn't want you guys to know, because you'd be worried. I'm sorry." Justin apologized.

"All right, but why at night?" Theresa asked.

"Mom, Juliet's a vampire! Or at least she was!" Justin stated sadly.

"Oh, right." Theresa replied. "What about mason?"

Alex hiccupped at the mention of his name, and Justin noticed it. So _that_ was the real truth.

Justin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

Theresa patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Next time, honey, please let us know, we were worried about you."

"I promise mom, this will never happen again." Justin smiled.

After their parents left, Justin looked at Alex questioningly. Alex just ran up to him crying and hugged him tightly. Justin ran his hand through her beautiful curly locks and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Last night was a full moon." Alex said between sobs.

Justin sighed again. "Alex, he's not coming back. None of them are."

Alex's heart broke at his words. "How can you say that? You always tell me everything will be fine."

"I can't lie to you Alex." Justin replied.

"But you just lied to mom and dad." Alex pointed out.

"That was the right thing to do." Justin smiled.

And suddenly, the thin line between right and wrong was gone. Justin had mixed up the words, and none of them mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Alex will get into trouble again, and he'd have to fix it again.

*****

"**Justin, you deserve someone way better than me. You are such a good student. Just look at me! All I can get is C or D"**

*****

Jerry looked at his son's magic report card. "Wow, all A+. You are doing better than me! I'm proud of you son."

Justin smiled proudly, "Thanks dad."

And then it was Alex's turn. Jerry looked really disappointed. "Alex, if you don't take your magic seriously, your brother may win the competition."

"But I'm just seven and he's nine!" Alex protested.

"You began your training together. So that doesn't count." Jerry snapped back.

Justin walked up to Alex and smiled. "See Alex, I told you I am better than you."

"Daddy, see, Justin's bullying me!" Alex cried.

"No, no, no I'm not getting involved in your fight again. Last time, you almost turned me into a goblin. You two sort it out yourselves, and try to do it without killing or injuring each other, or breaking your mom's vase." Jerry replied while walking out of the lair.

Justin gave Alex a smug look. "Oh Alex, I can't believe you're so jealous of me!"

"Why will I be jealous of you, dork?" Alex snorted.

"See, you call me names because you're jealous!" Justin teased again.

Alex stomped her feet. "I do not!"

"Sure you do!" Justin snapped.

"Urrgh. I can't stand you!" Alex shouted as she stormed out of the lair.

Justin smiled, satisfied.

*****

Justin entered Alex's room and noticed how unusually dark and quiet it was.

"Alex?" he whispered hesitantly.

All he heard was a sob.

He walked towards the bed and saw Alex sitting on the floor. He sat down beside her and touched her knee. Alex shook away his hand angrily.

"Alex, I am so sorry I couldn't come home for your birthday. But I had my mid-terms. It was-" 

"Save it Justin. You didn't come home because you don't care about me."

"That's not true Alex and you know it. College is a lot of pressure. You'll know when you get into one."

Alex laughed sarcastically through her tears, "as if I'm ever getting into college."

Justin smiled, "why not? You are smart, and creative, and…. And lots of other things. You can get into Art College."

Alex looked up at him. "I can't. I don't wanna go away from you."

Justin sighed. "You know Alex; you'll have to move out after a few years."

"I don't have to live alone. I'll stay with you."

Justin gulped. There was that sick disgusting feeling in his stomach again. "Why?"

"I miss you." Alex pouted.

"I miss you too, silly little kid." Justin smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry about your birthday Alex. You are the best sister in the whole world. You deserve much better treatment, little princess."

*****

"**Justin, you will have to replace me in your heart. You'll have to give my place to someone** **else."**

*****

Alex was standing in the balcony alone, looking at the stars, and the _full_ _moon_. Justin was home for Christmas, yet for some reason, something seemed so different.

"You know, Alex, someday, you'll have to find someone else." Justin said sadly as he joined her.

Alex looked at him. "Have you been able to forget her?"

Justin sighed. "Juliet was very special to me. I'll never forget her. But life can't stop there. We all need to move forward with our lives. I'm trying to cope up as best as I can."

"Is Emily a dork too?" Alex asked.

Justin smiled. "You'll have to decide that yourself. You'll meet her next week after all."

"All right." Alex smiled back, as a werewolf howled in the background, but with Justin around, nothing mattered anymore.

****

Alex entered Justin's' room through the open apartment door. "You know, Justin, I could have been a burglar."

There was no reply. Alex sighed. That was expected.

"I told you she wasn't your type. She was too….. immature." Alex said as she sat down beside Justin on the floor.

"Why does it happen to me every time?" Justin whispered through his tears.

"You just haven't found the right person yet." Alex calmly replied. "I'm staying here tonight. I can't leave you alone like this." 

Justin protested. "But you need to-"

Alex cut him off. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner. Where's your wallet?"

To the world Alex may seem insensitive and selfish at that point, but to Justin, she seemed like an angel. She was exactly what he needed. Thanks to his twisted, star-crossed fate- his sister was the right one for him.

And he couldn't replace her by anyone else. It had failed yet again.

*****

"**Justin, you'll ruin your career and your dreams like this." **

*****

Alex entered Justin's room and saw books scattered in his bed: big fat spell books, as well as boring chemistry books. What a geek!

"What are you doing in my room?" Justin screamed when he came inside.

"I was looking for you? And stop screaming like little girls." Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

Justin mocked a laugh. "Oh, Really? And suddenly why do you need me so much?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you what I want for my 12th birthday." Alex smiled. 

"That's one week away Alex!" Justin retorted.

"I know. But I need to tell you know so that you can start preparing yourself." Alex whined.

"Okay…..go on." Justin urged, as he slowly started getting suspicious about his sister's intentions.

"So I was thinking, maybe you can give me your platinum wand?" 

"What! Alex! That's a very powerful wand. It's my favourite. I can't give it to you!" Justin shrieked.

"But it's my 12th birthday, and I'm your little sister." Alex snapped back.

"Alex- you're not getting it. And it's final. If you want something else, let me know, I'll try to-"

Justin stopped mid sentence as Alex slammed his door and left the room angrily.

Why do people have annoying younger sisters again?

*****

Alex jumped up and down in joy. "I did it! I can't believe I won again!" 

"Dude, I thought Justin would be the family wizard!" max exclaimed.

That caught her attention. Alex looked at Justin, who was unusually silent. "Justin…… are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Congratulations." Justin gave her a weak smile, as he tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes and the lump rising in his throat.

But Alex noticed. She always did. Ever since he was five and she was three.

"I'm sorry, Justin." She apologized as she ran up to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

Justin returned the hug as his heart quickly healed.

"I have something for you." He pulled out his platinum wand and handed it over to Alex.

"But…. But it's your favourite Justin. It has a lot of memories. I can't take it…You really love it." Alex protested as she pulled back slightly.

"Yeah, but not as much as I love you." Justin smiled.

Alex smiled back, and it was the brightest smile he had ever seen. If only she knew what his words really meant…..

Losing the contest and letting Alex win was the right decision. He will never regret it.

He would never regret ruining his dreams.

*****

"**Think of the times I tease you and taunt you. Think of the times I use you." **

*****

"Justin broke the wand daddy!" Alex screamed.

"I did not!" Justin yelled.

"You did!" Alex squealed more loudly. 

"Alex, you're such a liar!" Justin hissed. 

"No, I'm not, you're lying!" Alex stomped her left foot.

"I can't believe we are related! Dad, Alex broke your wand." Justin raised his voice. 

"It was your fault! You locked me up in a dark room. I accidentally bumped into dad's wand and broke it. I even hurt my arms!"

"That's what you'll get when you sneak into my room and try to steal my stuff." 

"So you'll scare me to death? You're a heartless beast." 

And that hurt. Justin stopped arguing, and Alex thought maybe she should try the Mc. Reary time reary spell to take back those last words.

"That's it kids." jerry interfered. "Justin, I'm very disappointed in you. You have always been the responsible older brother, I never thought you would hurt your sister. You are grounded for a week." 

*****

"Maybe I can get pizza for you?"

Silence.

"How about the new TOB album? You can't say no to that!"

Silence.

"I got you a new math book. It's got loads of your geek stuff."

Silence.

"Justin! Are you trying to kill me now! Stop this silent treatment! I can't take it anymore!"

"Leave." 

"Justin I'm sorry. Please don't do this to me." Alex whispered as she started to cry.

"Why do you even care? I'm just a heartless beast." Justin replied, and his voice cracked too.

"Because you're my brother, and I love you. I'm sorry I said those things, but you know I didn't mean it. I'll go tell dad the truth." 

"Wait." Justin finally looked up at her. "How's your hand now?"

"So _you_ healed it with magic?" Alex smiled as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

Justin didn't answer her. Instead, he questioned, "Why should I forgive you?"

"Because I'm your little sister, and I'm 14, immature, irresponsible?"

Justin smiled. "I know you'll be the same again in about 20 minutes, but still, don't ever do this again Alex." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Of all people, why did she choose to manipulate him again?

*****

"**I can't, Alex, I'm sorry. I love you." Justin replied, completely frustrated. **

*****

"Justin. What is my picture doing in your wallet?" Alex questioned calmly but with determination.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Justin gulped.

"You heard me." Alex replied calmly again. 

"Since when did it become a crime to carry your sister's picture?" Justin scoffed.

"What is my picture doing in your bed side table?" 

silence.

"And why is my picture your mobile wallpaper?"

Justin sighed. He should have been more careful, and he's the smart one!

"Justin, I think there's something that you need to tell me." 

"You're right." Justin sighed again. "Alex, I'm just a sick disgusting freak. You need to stay away from me."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "How long have you been…. You know?"

"Since the Caribbean vacation." Justin admitted. He looked down. "I'm sorry Alex. I never wanted to tell you. Its okay if you hate me now." 

"I don't hate you." Alex sighed this time, "even though you never told me, I knew all along."

"And…..?" Justin asked nervously.

"Justin, you have to forget me", Alex pleaded, "This is just so wrong."

*****

She's said it every day from that day. He's heard it every day for the past five years. And it has always been the same.

"Justin, you have to forget me", Alex pleaded again, "This is just so wrong."

"Justin, you deserve someone way better than me. You are such a good student. Just look at me! All I can get is C or D"

"Justin, you will have to replace me in your heart. You'll have to give my place to someone else."

"Justin, you'll ruin your career like this."

"Think of the times I tease you and taunt you. Think of the times I use you."

"I can't, Alex, I'm sorry. I love you." Justin replied, completely frustrated yet again.

And then, like every time, she understood. Of course she did. She knew this feeling of defeat very well. She knew what it felt like to give in. And she knew how it stung to see Justin so vulnerable. And she knew what to do to make everything all right.

"I love you too, baby." She replied, as she kissed his lips, like every time.

So she loved her brother. And they stayed alone and remained single so that her parents would never know and they wouldn't be hurt. So what? Everyone is happy.

It was the right thing to do.

-The end

PLEASE review! :-S


End file.
